


【零晃】食色

by JustSoliloquy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSoliloquy/pseuds/JustSoliloquy
Summary: 晃牙无声地捧住他的脑袋，在这个二月的晚上察觉到他眼角的热，像停驻一片提早到来的好春光。
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	【零晃】食色

朔间零剥着橘子看晚间新闻，忽然觉到手臂上一沉，低头一看，Leon不知什么时候上了沙发，这会儿正趴在他手肘上吐舌头。朔间顺着它视线捋过去，目标明确，是自己手里那只剥了一半的橘子；再一看，Leon的视线已然锁在自己脸上了，两相对视，一时心情有些复杂。

朔间零循循善诱：“Leon君呀，不要怪吾辈心狠，实在是晃牙不乐意喏。汝之前也听晃牙说了对吧，这段时间Leon君肠胃不太好，不好给汝乱吃的。”  
Leon目光如炬，炯炯看向橘子。纤手破新橙，自然是一派好光景，但Leon当然也是没有什么欣赏的心思的。朔间眼见它逐渐朝目标逼近，登时警铃大作，连明天新闻头条都想好了——“某知名偶像被宠物狗争抢食物时咬伤”——他于是态度强硬了些，用命令的口吻要它下去。柯基犬不再蠢蠢欲动，而是一瞬不瞬望着他。一双湿漉漉puppy eyes，看得人心底软成一片。朔间叹一口气，把脸转过去专心对付橘子：“不要心急，吾辈这就剥完了。”  
但他没有料想到的是，当他把橘子递到Leon嘴边时，戏剧性的一幕出现了：Leon凑近橘子嗅嗅，又伸出舌头舔过一遍，忽然兴致缺缺，转身蹦下沙发走了。

朔间零：……

他还没消化完这份震撼，正好碰上晃牙从浴室里出来。朔间叫住他，眨眨眼睛把手摊开给他看：“晃牙啊，Leon君问吾辈要橘子，结果舔了几口又不愿意吃了喏，现在橘子没法吃了，要怎么办才好……”尾音尚且未尽，脑袋就让浴袍盖住了。“早都说过不要随便喂他，你这家伙自作自受，”他听见他的小狗气急败坏的声音，“水已经放好了，快点去洗澡，别让老子催你。”

朔间掀开被子一角，就听旁边传来句：“这是个什么东西？”声音显见地有些嫌弃。抬眼一看，晃牙斜斜靠在床上，皱着眉抿着嘴，拿两根指头捏着本书的书脊，上书几个大字：如何与你的狗狗交流。朔间相当坦然：是吾辈买来的，Leon君实在不太好应付。晃牙冷哼一声，抬起下巴朝他丢过书去：“你看这种东西还不如来找我，本大爷勉为其难教一教你也不是不可以，”他转回头去，磨着牙顿了一会儿，又讲，“……有用吗？”  
“如果真的有用，刚才就不会对着Leon君束手无策了喏。”  
“我就说嘛，早听本大爷的不就好了。”  
“上了年纪容易心软，这也是没办法的事，”他弯弯眼睛，“吾辈对晃牙也总是心软。”  
“把老子绑起来也算心软？”

朔间不说话了，顾自垂下头库库库笑，肩膀都在发抖，整个人笼在一片软软和和的暖色灯光里，笑也是软软和和的，一时竟然把晃牙看得有些呆。

“吾辈在书上看到，狗狗盯着主人看是喜欢主人的表现，原本还以为小狗的小狗也对吾辈颇有好感，现在想起来，似乎他每次眼巴巴望着吾辈都是在讨吃的啊。”晃牙回过神，才发现朔间正看着他，眼角眉梢仿佛浮一点笑。两人目光相撞，叫他一下子没头没脑慌起来，赶忙挪开眼：“那是当然，少自作多情了。”

朔间还是笑：“那晃牙呢？晃牙盯着吾辈也是想从吾辈这里讨些什么？”

明知故问。  
他憋了半天讲不出话来，只好恶狠狠地瞪朔间零，拿眼睛咬了还嫌不够，又扑过去咬他的嘴唇。朔间闭眼由着他胡乱亲了一会儿，接着伸手护在他脑袋后头，拧过身把他压下去。

刚进二月不久，解下衣服就算有暖气也还是凉，晃牙两条腿却烫得吓人，朔间碰到他大腿内侧的时候几乎错觉以为在烧。他沿了边一路描下去，到膝弯停住，托起来用嘴唇摹印。抚摸也好亲吻也罢，都是似有还无的，却激得晃牙打了两回颤。从来温柔乡英雄冢，古人果真无虚言，他先前咬杀朔间零的汹汹气势，不过片刻工夫就给折损得干净，还要再赔上存数不多的理智。他盘住朔间的腰，又被朔间轻轻握了脚踝剥下来；手指冰冰凉凉，又叫他打一回颤。朔间笑一笑，讲，不要心急，声音和哄Leon时一样，温温的，带一点不伤大雅的无奈。

大约顶撞朔间零是大神晃牙的本能反应，朔间话音刚落，他就忍不住反驳回去：谁心急……话到一半变成惊呼——朔间搓热过的手指在他身体里头，这当儿正探着紧要地方。他腰一悬一悬的，两条腿弯折着贴在朔间身体两侧，起落之间蹭朔间的腰腹，而他不自知这几乎像某种暗示。  
晃牙终于禁不住咿咿唔唔呻吟起来，他不乐意出声，声音呛了一半在嗓子里，这样要强，反倒更惹起朔间怜惜，替他拖一只枕头来垫了腰。

他往上瞧见朔间垂着眼，两尾红飞进鬓角里，眼睫底下拖曳出长长灯影，随眼睛睁阖闪动，蝴蝶一样一直要往颧骨上落，觉出点说不清道不明的风情。这时朔间掀起眼皮望着他，神色平静，看不出什么表情。他有深而峭的五官，不笑的时候显得极锋利，慑人也摄人，晃牙看一眼就简直要忘记呼吸。朔间伏下身咬他锁骨，细细密密一阵刺痛，这种时候就感觉到这个人身上的攻击性，像一只豹，连锐利也锐利得雍容——或者用晃牙的话来讲，是世界第一帅气。他像晕在啃咬里，再醒转过来朔间含着他耳垂，往里面渡湿热气息。朔间又很轻很轻地笑起来，呼吸有点急，因此罕见地不那么从容。他用一只手覆住晃牙面颊，问他，可以了吗，眼底波翻浪涌，温情倒比欲念成分更多。晃牙不回答他，却学着他先前招数，挣扎喘息着也去够他锁骨。

灯光昏黄地投在纠缠四肢上，使一切都有半掩半藏的幽晦意味，然而晃牙的瞳仁还是亮的。他眼睛是潮润的金色，现下里腾着水汽，看起来简直无端端有点委屈。晃牙意识有些模糊，眼神还迷离着，视线却仍旧熠熠灿灿追着朔间不肯放。朔间让他这样看着，只觉得心口像在隐隐发烫，生出一点柔软的情绪来。他用指腹缓缓摩挲晃牙的锁骨，上边铺了他先前磨出来的一片红；又拨开晃牙额前汗湿的头发，替他抚平皱起来的眉头。晃牙声音里忽然带了些哭腔。朔间停下来，问，很痛吗？他不知道这反而更折磨人。  
晃牙居然哭得更大声了点，他腿使不上力气，只好拿手臂圈着朔间零往下压，一边压一边说快点。朔间把自己更深地抵进去。晃牙手脚全叠在他身上，抱住了，用每一处贴近缠紧他。他向来耻于承认对朔间的依恋，也只有很偶尔很偶尔的，比如说现在这个时候，他才愿意把这种依恋摊开来给朔间看。他喘得说不出成句的话，只有高高低低地叫他朔间前辈，朔间前辈。朔间温和地看他一眼，也叫晃牙，声音低沉和缓，嗓子哑得厉害。晃牙眼睛里雾霭霭水濛濛的，蒙眬间还要着急找朔间的嘴唇，可惜到底不能遂愿。朔间迎上去，舌尖若即若离轻轻勾他的上颚，他的黑发长长垂下来，扫在晃牙的脖颈上，晃牙无声地捧住他的脑袋，在这个二月的晚上察觉到他眼角的热，像停驻一片提早到来的好春光。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
